Gordon's pranking spree
This is how Gordon's pranking spree goes in 28 Train-Pranks Later. next day, the engines gather at Tidmouth Sheds to discuss Gordon's pranking habits Gordon: I mean, how could you not appreciate that? Ryan F-Freeman: Because they don't think being scared is very fun! Matau T. Monkey: My twin and I agree, Master Ryan. Percy: I do! Your heart gets all racy, your axels get all tingly, your mouth gets all dry! Actually, I don't like that part. But the rest is great! Cody Fairbrother: I don't know if Gordon goes around as Gaia Everfree. Gordon: See? Every''body likes a good prank! They're just jokes! James: Now, Gordon, I don't think Henry and Edward would have called us all here to talk about this if they thought it was funny. Everybody has things they like and things they don't. Toby: And scarin' Henry and Edward is just lazy. Gordon: scoffs Lazy?! Ryan F-Freeman: A prank isn't very good if you're the only one laughing. Percy: But what if it's really, really, really, really, ''really funny? Gordon: And I can do funny. Thomas: I know you can. I guess the trick is making sure that your idea of funny matches the engine or pony you're pranking. Gordon: giggle Ryan F-Freeman: That way.... fart noise Gordon: giggling Percy: giggle Thomas comes out his shed with a whoope cushion on his buffer, Ryan glares at Gordon Gordon and Percy: laughing Percy: Good one, Gordon! Ha-ha! You have to admit! That was funny! Cody Fairbrother: Not really. Predaking: Yeah. A whoopee cushion is like a joke shortcut. Gordon and Percy: What?! James: Honestly, Gordon, if you are not willing to put forth the effort required to pull a prank that everybody can enjoy, you may as well not pull one at all. Gordon: Fine! If you guys want effort, then that's just what you'll get. Meanwhile Crash Bandicoot: Now you'll see that Gordon's pranks aren't as funny as he thinks. Agent 9: I think he's doing what Rainbow Dash is doing. General Gato and I are sure. looks down at a present with a note on it Crash Bandicoot: "For a special friend". Who could it be? Ivy? Ivy turns it over and it says "Crash Bandicoot" Crash Bandicoot: Ohh. It's for me! starts to open the present and then he is smacked with a pie in the face Crash Bandicoot: growls Gordon! Gordon: Gotcha! You like that pie?laughs others, except Percy, glare at him Gordon: I'm sorry. Wanna sniff my flower? nods and leans over to sniff the flower but gets sprayed with water Sheila: Gordon! Crash Bandicoot: The old water-squirting flower trick. then puffs away to play more pranks Thomas: I'm not sure he understood what we meant. Ryan F-Freeman: up a remote What's that do? a button giant Dalek models dump out of a box onto Crash Thomas: GORDON!! Crash Bandicoot: Ouch. Dalek model: Exterminate! Emmet: These are a bit like a world seeking demon boy. Cody No offence. Cody Fairbrother: None taken. James returns to Rarity's workshop Matau T. Monkey: Ok, Rarity. Your sister is ready for the Filly Guide Energon and Cookie Drive. Rarity: Yes, Matau. We know she's excited about the Filly Guide Energon and Cookie Drive, but I still have to do a few finishing touches on her uniform. beat Sweetie Bell: smacking Hmm. Not bad. Matau T. Monkey: Huh. reading "You asked for it"? I think I won't eat this. at the camera The cake is a lie sometimes. James: Hmm. I assume this is Gordon's idea of a prank, which can only mean he's rigged some kind of booby trap to your sister's Filly Guide uniform up there. Matau T. Monkey: So how do we get it down? James: We don't. If Gordon thinks I'm going to fall for whatever he's got in mind, he's got another thing coming. There's more uniforms where that one came from! Rarity? Rarity: On it, James. splat Matau T. Monkey: What the?! Sweetie Belle: Hmm. The sewing machine cake tastes even better than the cake ''cake. Matau T, Monkey: '''GORDON!!!!!' Gordon: laughs Gotcha! Ha-ha! How's that for effort? Matau T. Monkey: I will get you for this. Ryan and the Dazzlings are watching Toby talk to Applejack Ryan F-Freeman: Where are the Predacons, Adagio? Adagio Dazzle: They're trying to find a spot where they can keep watch for Gordon. Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. If that fails, we can sing to Gordon. Aria Blaze: Uh, that's not what happens in 28 Pranks Later. Ryan F-Freeman: It's ok, Aria. There's no song in this. That's cool. Aria on the cheek blushes Ryan F-Freeman: What? Aria? points at Ryan Toby: Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan